Many types of ceiling systems and ceiling panels exist. Some ceiling systems include a grid system and lay in ceiling tiles that are supported by the grid system. These grid systems can have a plurality of metal or plastic main beams and a plurality of metal or plastic cross members that span the gaps between the main beams.
A problem exists in that these grid systems with lay in ceiling tiles can be restrictive in that the possible visual appearances that can be created are limited.
Accordingly, embodiments of the invention provide ceiling systems that allow more creativity and less restriction due to the use of multiple different tiles and the use of grid systems that permit the use of multiple different tiles.